Altair Malik Drabbles
by VenomThorns
Summary: i saw this meme on this site somewhere and i thought to give it a whirl. i haven't posted anything in forever. rated M for a slightly risque scene to be on the safe side.


I saw a fanfic with this meme they uses on it… I like it. I tried it unfortunately it is the same pairing as I have a incredibly hard time writing fanfiction and all the songs just seem to be Altair x Malik from Assasin's Creed.

*I own nothing… just my imagination… even that is up for debate on days…  
that and I am a native English speaker it is my first language. I am just very bad at spelling. So please if you find something or are a beta let me know. Nicely please.

Rules:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Final Destiny – Within Temptation 4:43**  
He stalked his prey in a way that was different that how he stalked, well different that what he was used to stalking. As this prey was in a different class all together, different outcome. He wanted this prey to live.

Altair wanted this prey alive and making delicious noises underneath or on top of him. He all but growled out loud at the images he was getting, he was distracting himself again.  
His eyes narrowed with heat as he watched Malik from his seat in the cushions at the bureau. Altair swore to himself he would have him… and soon.

**2. Les Mémoires Blessées – Dark Santuary 5:02**  
He sat at the window of hi- there rooms. Malik almost sighed aloud it was strange to think that he and Altair were together. To him it would take some time getting used too.

Malik's attention was brought back from his musings when he heard a low rumble of thunder and rain. The wet, fresh scent washed over him, he sighed. Malik turned his attention back to the bed, to Altair. He was muttering something in his sleep, while rolling over. It made Malik smirk.

Malik got up from the window and joined Altair back under the covers, the rain lulling him back into sleep.

**3. Never-ending Story – Within Temptation 4:02**  
Altair gave a soft kiss to Malik and whispered an apology. He grabbed his sword and left the fortress, grabbing the reigns of a sleek chestnut colored horse, he rode out of Masayaf. Altair rode away from safety.  
He made his way to Damascus, the bureau leader had sent work of unrest and it needed to be investigated. It took a lot to worry that man, to send him asking for him to investigate. Especially with all the templar influence around lately.

**4. Sacrifice – Yuki Kajiura 2:44**  
Altair leapt from the valance plunging his hidden blade into his target. There he made a mad dash away, grabbing a latter swiftly bringing himself up.

"Hey you you're not allowed up here!"

Altair barley had his feet on the roof when he leapt across to another roof top carrying him onward, as an arrowed whizzed right past his ear. Followed by the sounds of "Infidel!" he gave the guards a slip as he preformed a leap of Faith. Well that ruined his quick return to the bureau and… Malik.

**5. Back of the Beyond – Visions of Atlantis 3:00**  
Malik Sighed at the commotion going on around in the city. It seemed Altair did what he was supposed to do. He used his one hand to rub his nose, those blasted bells irritated him, for a variety of reasons.  
He sighed again and grumbled when he realized that he got ink on his face. He grumbled as he got back to work, or would have if Altair hadn't returned and proceeded to shove him against the bookcase in a hard kiss. Altair came back for air furrowed his brow.  
"Malik, do you know you have ink on your nose?"

**6. Sleeping Sun – Night wish 4:04**

Malik surrendered to the kiss as Altair made quick work of riding him of his Rafiq jacket.  
"Altair…" Malik started to question.  
"It's done he is dead" Altair said as he went back to work on Malik's neck while divesting him of his close.  
"I Fig-" Altair directed Malik away from speaking as he got ride of fastenings on his shirt. Altair's coarse yet inquisitive fingers finding Malik's nipples, teasing them into hardness. Malik grabbed Altair's hood pulling it down. Pulling his mouth away to give attention to Altair's neck in the form of a bite as Altair grabbed Malik's ass hard.  
Altair picked up Malik and lowered the two of them down upon the plush cushions and rugs of the bureau.

**7. Cry for the Moon- Epica 6:45**  
Altair was bored, very much so. He and Malik had decided to walk around the Jerusalem and listen to the people.  
Malik was enjoying himself more than he was. Malik was in his element, gathering information. Though none of it would be any good, as far as Altair was concerned, it was nothing but religious mumbo jumbo.  
Malik had often told him that religion made men and women do a variety of things, from good to the bad, and in between. It was going good and quiet until a guard noticed the weaponry they had tried hard to keep concealed.  
"Assassin!"  
Malik and Altair whipped there heads up and took off. Even with one Arm Malik was able to jump over obstacles and avoided people nimbly, just as he did when he was 'whole'. Altair jumped and swung threw a merchant stall. He soon came to a stop he had lost sight of Malik.  
Altair was about to go back for Malik when he was pulled into a pile of hay. He greeted the person who pulled him in with his hidden blade to there throat.  
"Malik?" Altair whispered.  
"sh…" Altair Kissed Malik hard silencing both of them.  
The two didn't come out till the guards were gone a long time.

**8. Our solemn Hour – Within Temptation 4:17**  
Malik Stumbled back against the impact upon his blade. He let out a grunt. Times like this he wished he had his other arm, but he knew that wasn't his problem, it was age.  
Yes he was getting up there in years, he knew against this younger opponent he might not live. All he would regret was leaving Altair behind.  
Malik parried another blow from the Templar, this mission had gone wrong from the get go. And soon he felt news of his death would great Altair. Malik knew Altair wouldn't handle it well, he would most likely go on-  
His thought process was cut short as the Templar got in a opening and he felt his mid-section be sliced open.

**9. A Sequal of Decay – Tristania 6:34**  
Altair saw red, as he came upon the scene of the botched mission. He saw Malik Stumble dropping his sword and using his only hand to cover his freshly given wound. Altair cut down the man in front of him swiftly.  
"Malik!" Altair shouted in frustration as the other fell against the wall. He growled and kicked then next man off his sword. And threw a throwing knife at the Templar who was readying to give Malik the run threw. Catching his attention and diverting it from Malik.  
Malik's vision was fuzzing, and graying along the edges. He could barely make out the help Altair was giving his companions in driving the enemy away.  
"Malik!" was the shout he heard as everything went black.

**10. The Magic of the Wizard's dream – Rhapsody of Fire ft Christopher Lee 3:42**  
Altair rubbed his face in face in Frustration as he paced out in the hall. Malik was in the other room with healers.  
'The blood, gods the blood.' Altair thought to himself as he remembered all the blood leaking from Malik's body. He was glad the mission was not far from Masayaf.  
"Master?" a healer opened the door, Altair turned to the man.  
"You may go in." the healer got out of the way quickly as Altair was in and holding on Malik's hand.  
Altair stayed by Malik's side not leaving. Sitting there holding his hand turned into hours, then into days and then a week. Altair was becoming afraid of never seeing him open his eyes… until.  
" Al…Altair?" came the raspy voice.  
Altair smiled.

An: well that is mine i might do some on my original work section as i like writing Drabbles  
review please :)


End file.
